Race to the Kiss
by phayte1978
Summary: Phichit lets out Yuuri has never been kissed (Cup of China) and everyone races to be Yuuri's first kiss - (so we are going to pretend that the Cup of China had Michele, Emil and Sara at it) - Yuri on Ice Bingo Square - Yuuri / Michele


There was no controlling Victor; he wanted food and he wanted drink. Yuuri had humored him as they went out to eat then was happy when Phichit had shown up. They still needed to skate, but China was full of life at night and they wanted to go out for a bit before settling in. Yuuri did not expect Victor to go all out at dinner and once Phichit had joined them, it only escalated. They were laughing and Phichit was telling story after story of their days in Detroit. Celestino had finally joined them and the alcohol only started to flow more and more.

"I am inviting more people!" Phichit yelled out as Yuuri groaned.

"Phichit! We have to skate tomorrow!" Yuuri whined at him.

Phichit waved him off, "Not till afternoon, plus we aren't drinking."

Before Yuuri knew it, their table was full of people. Victor _had_ been drinking and was slowly removing his clothes. He was embarrassing Yuuri to no end- though there was no stopping Victor. He would kiss Yuuri's cheek, making them turn redder and redder.

The table was so full, they were all hip to hip and some in others laps. Victor had pulled Yuuri into his lap to make room for Leo and Guang Hong. They had pulled chairs to the table for Michele and Sara. Celestino was almost passed out in the corner and Phichit was about in Emil's lap.

Victor's hands traveled over and around his stomach and Yuuri kept moving them to just holding his hands. He had stopped Victor from taking the rest of his clothes off and Yuuri could feel how hot Victor's skin was. It still made him flush and jump at each touch Victor gave him. Yuuri knew that Victor was a very touchy feely person.

"Hey Yuuri!" Phichit yelled across the table as Victor had kissed his cheek again, "So I take it Victor was your first kiss, huh?"

"W-what?" Yuuri stammered as Victor held him tighter.

"Well I mean… didn't you tell me not long ago that you hadn't even had your first kiss yet?" Phichit said.

The entire table went silent and turned to look at them. Yuuri squirmed and tried to get out of Victor's hold.

"Yuuuuri! You never told me you have never had a proper first kiss!" Victor said to him as he chuckled.

"Phichit!" Yuuri hissed through clenched teeth.

"Well we can fix this!" Victor said and went to grab Yuuri's face. Yuuri jumped up and ran away from the table. He had to get away from it all. It was bad enough being 23 years old and trying to find his Eros, now it came out he had not even had his first kiss. Yuuri found his way to the restroom and splashed water in his face trying to calm down. He heard someone come in and groaned.

"Yuuri, I am sorry… I really thought you had been kissing Victor already," Phichit said.

"Well I haven't… and now, he knows I'm a total loser," Yuuri said gripping the counter in the bathroom.

"Yuuri, you are not a loser. You were busy with school and skating. Who would have thought in all this time that you would have your idol coaching you… and your friend," Phichit said, "You can see Victor adores you so much. You are an amazing person, regardless."

"I don't want to go back out there," Yuuri said.

"I'll go get Victor and you can leave ok?" Phichit said.

Yuuri nodded and waited outside the bathroom door. Phichit brought Victor to him and Victor fell on Yuuri, trying to stand up. Somehow Yuuri got Victor back to their room and Victor quickly passed out- forgetting everything that happen.

Yuuri was pleased that Victor did not remember anything the next morning. Yuuri got him water and pills then they headed to the rink. The other skaters were there and kept smiling at Yuuri. Small snickers behind his back and Yuuri tried to ignore it.

It took the free skate happening for Victor to remember what had happened that night. After Yuuri had gotten his medal, everyone had gathered for a small get together to congratulate and just unwind.

"I don't mind being your first kiss, Yuuri," Victor whispered in his ear.

Yuuri turned red and downed his champagne.

"Victor… please, don't start," Yuuri whined.

"Well the offer is open," Victor said as he leaned in, right before his lips touched Yuuri's- Yuuri turned his head and it landed on his cheek.

"Victor stop," Yuuri said.

"Yuuuuuuuri, why won't you let me kiss you? Is it that you don't want too?" Victor asked and his face fell.

Yuuri felt bad, that was _not_ the reason. "No Victor, it is not that, not that at all. I do want to kiss you… more than you know- but now, I feel you are only doing it because I haven't before."

"Yuuri, I would have kissed you that first day at the hot springs," Victor said as he kissed his forehead, "Let me get us another drink."

The more they drank, the more Yuuri hung onto Victor and Victor to him. More chatter started around the room and the other skaters started to look at Yuuri. He could feel a shift in the room and when Leo approached him, Yuuri was skeptical. Victor had gone to get them more drinks and Yuuri was left alone.

"Come here," Leo said to him as he leaned in to whisper, "I'll give you your first kiss."

"W-what? Leo! No!" Yuuri said as Leo tried to lean in. Leo stumble and fell forward. Guang Hong fell into a fit of giggled and grabbed his wrist.

"How about _I_ be your first kiss!" Guang Hong squeaked out.

"What is with you two?" Yuuri squealed as he jumped away from the two. They were laughing and Guang Hong launched at him again.

"Ji! No!" Yuuri yelled and peeled the small boy off of him.

"Oh come on Yuuri! Even I have had my first kiss!" Guang Hong giggled out.

"Ji, last week doesn't count," Leo laughed out.

Phichit came over to see what the commotion was, "Hey! Are you all trying to kiss Yuuri?"

"No! No, we are not!" Yuuri yelled.

"If I had known this, I would have at least tried kissing you in Detroit," Phichit said as he took Yuuri in his arms and tried to lean in, puckering his lips.

Yuuri put his hand over Phichit's mouth, looking around for Victor who was standing off to side, holding their drinks and laughing.

Pushing Phichit off of him, Yuuri turned and ran into Emil, "Oh Yuuri, you only had to ask, I would be honored to kiss you."

"Emil! No!" Yuuri yelled as he pushed away from him.

"Every wants to kiss my Yuuri!" Victor said.

"Victor! Help me!" Yuuri yelled out as he ran from the three trying to kiss him.

Victor shook his head, "Oh no! I tried to help and you turned me down too!" Victor was enjoying this too much.

Yuuri was flushed and didn't know where to hide. Guang Hong, Leo, Emil and Phichit kept approaching him, trying to kiss him. Yuuri saw Michele glaring at them at the bar and Yuuri ran to him.

"Micky! Save me!" Yuuri said as he hid behind Michele.

"Oh no! Don't drag me into this," Michele said.

"Just keep them away from me!" Yuuri begging as he grabbed Michele's shoulder, trying to put a barrier between him and the others.

"Oh for Christ's sake," Michele said and turned around. Yuuri did not expect it- before he knew it, Michele had his face in his hands and his mouth firmly pressed to his. Yuuri's eyes were wide open as Michele continued to kiss him. A tongue in Yuuri's mouth suddenly, caused him to jump but Michele had a firm grip on him.

There was clapping and cheering coming from around the room and when Michele pulled away from Yuuri, he grabbed his champagne and knocked it back. "There, it is over with," and he turned back to the bar.

Yuuri was stunned and he just stood there with his mouth open. Victor was laughing and came over taking Yuuri in his arms. Warm soft lips on his again and this time, Yuuri could at least kiss back. It was gentle and sweet.

"Now you have had two kisses," Victor said to him as he laughed.

Yuuri buried his face in Victor's jacket and groaned. At least that was out of the way now.


End file.
